Finally- Oneshots
by Kibasgirltsumi
Summary: A series of Finally chapters and drabbles that were never published. Some installments may contradict the story line, and they do not go in order, but hey, it's mostly fluff.
1. A Day Out with Papa

_**Hey guys! I was looking through Word and found a few little drabbles. If you've read Finally, here's some more. Just fluff mostly, but who knows what else I'll find?**_

* * *

Link still spent plenty of time in the woods. His presence seemed to be required more and more at the castle, but he still found the time to sneak away and…adventure. But rarely did he go alone.

A small hand held tightly to his as the trees began to canopy over them, and dapple their faces with cool shadows. Link smiled and glanced down, at the same time Marin smiled and looked back at him. Link paused when they reached a ledge that overlooked one of the overgrown meadows, and Marin wriggles her fingers free.

"This is Faron Woods." Link said, happy to see that the only movement came from the wind or kikwis. The bokoblins had been steadily disappearing, and it was rare to see one during the day at all. Marin bobbed her head in a nod, bouncing her ginger-blond hair.

"I know, Papa. You talk about it forever!" She said with a grin. Link smiled and nodded. Marin was a good listener. She could recognize anyplace in the land by now, just by the stories he told her. But the forest was the safest of places for her to see.

"I do. But it's time you see it for yourself- Marin! Don't just jump down like that!" He called, after she took a running start and jumped down into the meadow. Link followed at a run, and though he was faster, she darted around the trees and mushrooms like a bug that didn't want to be caught. Link wanted to give her the freedom of exploring on her own as he did as a child, but she grabbed at everything without a second thought. She relied so much on her sense of touch that she hardly looked before she pinched it in her small fingers; already she had sent him into dozens of scares. He remained close by, frequently scanning their surroundings for signs of danger. It was his daughter's first visit into the forest, and he wanted it to be a good one. S

Marin gasped and Link rushed to meet her as she stumbled away from a sparkling mushroom. She coughed and waved at the air in front of herself, clearing away some of the golden spores that covered her hands and face. She beamed and laughed when he picked her up over his shoulder and carried her away.

"Put me down!" She squealed in delight. Her father carried her back to the grass before swinging her back into his arms and setting her down again. She was running before her feet touched the ground.

She picked some grass and chased the indigenous bugs, waving the leaves overhead. Link showed her how to cut the grass with her wooden sword to find rupees, and the task occupied her for hours. Link sat down against a tree trunk and watched his daughter trot back and forth between the bulging money pouch at his feet, and the field of dwindling grass. He frowned at her cursory swings and her wild horizontal slashes. It was very sloppy, but he tried to keep in mind that she was only five years old, and wielding a sword of any kind was impressive in itself. She liked to play with weapons, but she didn't like being corrected either. Link silently watching, pondering ways he could teach her proper swordsmanship without offending her.

Zelda would know. She had a way with words that worked charms on anyone, including her own child. Though often it was induced with fear. Link sighed and looked up at the shifting leaves, with slivers of blue between the green. Zelda was in Skyloft visiting her father again for the day. He hoped she would be safe- she was with child again. The thought made Link smile.

There was suddenly a loud popping sound, and Marin fell backwards away from a cloud of smoke and burnt grass. Link's blood froze as he leapt to his feet and ran to her.

"Marin, are you hurt?" He asked, pulling her arms through his hands and examining her face. Scratches, and tearing eyes, but nothing more. Marin took a quick gasp and held it, desperate not to cry.

"It j-just explo-oded." She sniffed. Link nodded and smoothed her hair.

"Yes, yes it did. I'm sorry." He looked back at the grass, before inching forward and pointing at a green, spiked pod. "These seeds don't like to be touched. They would rather blow up, and they will if they get stuck to your feet." Marin glared at them.

"I don't like them."

"No one does." Link said, ruffling her hair. "Especially when they get stuck to the back of your tunic." Marin looked at him and giggled.

"Papa's silly!"

"It's true though!" Link said. "I wasn't very sure of anything when I first came here- I was just as curious as you. I grabbed those seeds just like you did, and _pop_!" She giggled. "I was sore all day."

Marin lifted her arms, wanting to be held again, and her father wasted no time. She was light as a Loftwing's feather and he liked keeping her close. Especially now that the sun was going down. He led her out of the forest and whistled for his mare.

Epona came running at the first sound, still chewing grass in her mouth. He brushed a few weeds from her unruly mane and lifted Marin onto the riding cloth first, then himself. When she was secure between his arms, he gave his steed a gentle kick and she trotted off in the direction of the Castle.

The children no longer looked to the sky for their freedom. They looked across the sea of grass and into the forest.


	2. Goodbye Hylia

Faron leaned close to Link's face, then twisted her sinuous neck around behind him. She laughed, and her booming voice echoed around the room like drops of water.

"You don't seem to know, do you?" Link twisted around to see her.

"Apparently no. What's going on?" Faron laughed again at his confusion.

"Zelda has come to me for guidance. She did not mean to worry you, but it is as she feared. You worried anyways, and hurried after her before we could discuss much." The water dragon leaned away, still close enough for her whiskers to flick him though. "Your Zelda shall soon give birth to your child."

She began laughing again, probably because of his dumbstruck expression. It only lasted a moment though, before he smacked himself in the forehead and locked eyes with the amused dragon.

"R-Really? But…she didn't tell me that…How, no...Where is-"

"And she meant to tell you herself!" Zelda shouted. Faron quickly pulled away from Link and straightened herself up, crossing her arms. Zelda stood on the other side of the room, arms crossed, glaring at the dragon. "_Faron_!"

"Forgive me, your majesty. I only meant to test the waters." Zelda shook her head as she passed the dragon, and stopped out of Link's reach. He looked at her, then her arms that were tightly wound around her stomach. …Her bulging stomach.

He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it sooner!

"Zelda?" He said, taking a hesitant step forward.

"What are you waiting for!" She snapped. "If I'm having our baby, you don't need permission to-" And he didn't. By then, he had read where her words were leading, accepted permission, and dashed to embrace her.

* * *

By the time they reached home, Link was silent and deep in thought. Zelda respected it for a while, but it began to irk her. She felt that somehow, the news had upset him. He'd been so talkative earlier, discussing anything and everything pertaining to the child. Names, if it would be a boy or a girl, the reactions of the people of Skyloft…It was rare to hear his voice so often, and so quickly in succession. But now he was as silent as ever, blue eyes wandering the ground for a desperately needed answer.

"Link?" She asked. He looked up so suddenly that she might have startled him. "What's wrong?" He looked back towards the road, and bit his lip. Then he returned to her eyes.

"I haven't told you some things."

He proceeded to relay the curse of a warning that Demise had shared with him as the demon perished.

"There will be a reincarnation of you, myself, and Demise in the future." He said, the words weighing him down until he had to stop walking, as if he was chained to the ground. "I…I don't wish this fate on anyone. Especially not our…our child. If he…or she…has to carry the burden that we did, I could never live with myself. I was supposed to end it. And bring peace, and protect those to come in the future." He made a fist and brought it down on the stone they were resting on. "But I failed! Somehow, I messed up! Demise isn't dead, he is only sealed. Temporarily, just like when he was in the Sealed Grounds."

His words hurt Zelda as well. But mostly, because she wished that Link could find peace. How long had that fact been troubling him? He often had nightmares, and it had been years since that battle. If he was just releasing his emotions in words now, it had been pent up inside him for years.

As Hylia, Zelda already knew of at least some of this prophecy. Hylia would reincarnate again, as she had in Zelda. It made sense that her Chosen Hero would follow. But the only reason they would return, would be to face Demise again.

"I have recited his words every night. Whether it be while I am awake, or sleeping, I hear them. He is _taunting_ me." The three would also be connected.

Zelda finally moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. He did not move, but she gently stroked her hands over his head, his neck, his back, and up again. Repeating the motion, he eventually relaxed under her touch.

She put her face beside his head and spoke gently, each word bearing the same affection and solace as her touch.

"Link…This battle is too great for you to win alone. If you devoted your entire life to that quest, I have the faith that you could put an end to it. But where would that leave you? And me? You see…" She lifted her head to look at the sliver of moon that could be seen through the clouds. "Instead of sacrificing your entire life in battle, the Goddess chose to divide the battle evenly. Well, not entirely evenly. Your part was the most difficult because you must now be aware of this war, instead of being able to believe that it has ended, like others will. But now, your part in this battle is over. And you are free to live how you want…with whom you want. The Goddess has given you this future to have…As I have given myself." Link finally met her eyes, and saw them sparkling with an amber light.

"Hylia?" Link was aware that Zelda was an incarnation of the fabled Goddess, and she often impressed him with her wisdom obviously beyond her years. But never before had he felt like he was directly speaking to the Goddess herself. There was always a veil, that reassured him it was still Zelda. Now that invisible wall was gone. He stared into the amber eyes of the Goddess herself.

"Do not fear for the future. For now, peace still rules. When Demise returns to threaten that peace, only then shall I return, but I swear that I shall. Your courage and strength will live on in another. And we shall meet again. And…Link, I may be a Goddess, but I am still a woman, and though you are my Chosen Hero, you are still a man. I have fought long enough, and I wish to sleep now. I wish to see life prosper and go on in my dreams." She took Link's hand and splayed it over her stomach. "This I give you. I shall leave Zelda to you and you only, from now, until this life ends." She smiled tenderly, more like a mother than a lover. "Goodbye." Her eyes closed, and a breeze moved Zelda's hair, taking golden fireflies with it.

Zelda gasped, and reeled forward, and Link's arms snapped up to catch her.

"I…Hylia is gone…!"

"I know." Link said, easing her onto her feet. Zelda touched her chest, and looked around.

"I…How strange." Zelda started to walk the rest of the way to their house, but Link took her hand, holding her back.

"No."

"Link?"

"No, I mean. It's supposed to be this way. Not the Goddess and her Chosen Hero…they will have their chance again someday…just you and I. Link," He moved their hands to his chest, "and Zelda." His smile twitched upwards. "And soon," He moved their hands to the smooth bump of Zelda's stomach. "our child."


	3. Link's Mother

_**So, these oneshots of Link and Zelda reminiscing a few days before the Wing Ceremony may have been it's own story, but since it falls under Finally's plot line well, it's here instead. Just keep in mind that stories that start with them sitting and watching Loftwings are a series. **_

* * *

He remembered the last time he saw his parents. The sky had been the same shade of brown, like a dust storm, but everyone knew it was much worse than that. Because each brown speck was alive, and curling through the sky with the intent of killing anything that got in its way. And Skyloft was in their way.

The bells above the Knight Academy rung out, and everyone dropped what they were doing, filling their arms with their children, and ran indoors. While the majority hid inside, there was a flurry of color, Loftwings, flying in the opposite direction- right towards the impending cloud of deadly insects.

They had to. If they did not make a stand, the bugs would overrun the island, and use it as a nesting ground. They could not defeat the entirety of the swarm, but that was not their goal. They just needed to kill enough of them to force them back into the thunderhead.

Link's mother had him by the hand, running towards the academy that was their home. Both his mother and father were instructors there. But his father was already alongside the other knights.

They rushed inside, before the heavy doors were sealed behind them. His mother crowded the window, crushing his small hand in her nervous grip. He tried to see her face, but her dark hair was hanging in the way of his sight. But he knew what her expression would be like. She would be biting down on her lip. Her other hand pressed against her chin in a prayer to the Goddess.

The building shook as the first wave of insects pelted against the walls. Children screamed, but Link just held his breath. He gripped his mother's hand tighter. She suddenly gasped, and looked away from the window.

Then, she opened her eyes, and the panic was gone. She knelt in front of him, taking his shoulders under her hands.

"Your father is in trouble. I need to go help him." Link shook his head, his eyes locked on her lips as they formed frightening words. "Be brave now, my son. Stay with Gaepora." He shook his head as she stood, and snatched at the edge of her blouse, winding his fingers around her knight's chainmail.

She gently pried his hands away, and touched the man beside her. He looked at her, and knew what she was doing instantly. The headmaster closed his eyes, pained, but nodded. She took a step towards the door, and Link tried to follow her. Gaepora caught him, and pulled him back.

"No!" Link finally yelled. "_Mom_!" They crowds parted for her, and she paused at the door. She cast one more glance at her son, but Link couldn't meet her eyes. It was like the upper half of her face was a blur. Something was in his way of seeing her. Her full lips formed a smile, then three words, aimed at her desperate child. Then she pulled the doors open, and a deafening buzzing filled the room, before it was again cut off in silence.

Link screamed, shocking the other children into silence. Gaepora increased his hold on the distressed child as he tried to free himself, to follow his mother into the chaos outside. Amidst his confusion and pain, someone took his hand in theirs, replacing the empty space where his mother's fingers had been. The touch silenced him, and rendered him deaf as well. There was nothing but that gentle grip in his palm. Link followed the arm to a sweet face. He looked past her chin and nose, to her sad blue eyes.

That night, they shared in each other's pain.

* * *

Zelda brushed Link's bangs back, humming the Ballad of the Goddess. It was years later, a few days before the Wing Ceremony. Link treasured these moments, but today there was a weight on his mind. Someone would not be there to see his rite of passage.

"I can't remember her face." He whispered. Zelda rested her hand above his left side, and felt his rapid heartbeat.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, somehow knowing who he was speaking of. She had been Link's age, yet she remembered her mother's face well. Then again, he'd lost both parents that night. He had suffered so much more than she had.

Link shook his head.

"No…I shouldn't be bringing this up." He said guiltily. It was supposed to be a good day, why did he let his mind wander?

"Please do." She quickly said. "Please…you and I know what that loss feels like. You even more so than I do. I can only relate so much, but I hope it's enough." Link tightly shut his eyes. He knew what she was doing. She was letting him know that_ he_ wasn't alone. He reached for her hand, and she caught his. His fingers flexed tight over hers, and the pressure remained even after they let go. He smiled at her, opening his eyes.

"It's more than enough."


	4. A Sad Ending

**_haha, WELL, funny to think this could have been the ending to Finally. _**

* * *

The thunderclouds shook ominously, but only a rainless wind was felt.

He stood in the middle of the field. A sword in his left hand.

As she approached, she saw that his green tunic was torn and bloodied. Chain mail broken, strands of rings hanging down against his legs. He had fought, and until she got close enough to see his face, she had though he'd won.

His hair was an ashen brown, and his skin was tanned until it was the same shade as wet soil. Fragments of his old self remained: one eye was surrounded by his normal skin tone, and his lips were pale as well. But those patches only added to his mangled appearance. It looked as if he'd been dumped in oil and set aflame until he wore the colors of ash.

"So you came. Foolish Goddess." He said, with a ragged voice. "I can kill that mortal body of yours."

She clutched her bow. His eyes snapped open, and Zelda chocked on her gasp. His eyes were red. The whites had been dyed back, leaving the glowing red irises like blood-colored stars against his face.

"You think you can stop me with that? You think your power has returned?" He pointed at the Goddess Statue in the distance. "The Sword of Evil's Bane is sealed away! Hah! I wish you luck in sealing me away, when the only item strong enough to is already occupied!" He threw his head back and released a frightful laugh.

Zelda drew her fingers back against the string, and a golden arrow formed between her fingers. She loosed it. Dark Link cocked his head to the side, and the arrow passed him harmlessly.

"So what if some of your power followed you into that body- it's not-" He gasped, and his dark fingers traced his cheek. The side exposed to the arrow had turned pale, lacking the darkness of the rest of his body. He looked at Zelda, startled, then his piercing eyes narrowed. "Oh, I see how it is!" He screamed.

He dug his sword into the ground and ran at her, leaving a deep cut in the soil.

Zelda readied another arrow, and when she released it, Dark Link was forced to backflip to avoid it. As he scrambled to his feet, she readied another. He saw her and let out a high-pitched cry.

"_Stop it_! Stop it stop it stop it stop it!" The next arrow grazed his arm after a failed dodge, and he dropped to the ground, writhing and screaming as if the wound was soaked with fire. "_Why_-!?"

Zelda ran forward, keeping her bow ready. She needed a close shot. Just one well-aimed light arrow would finish it. The cursory attacks would only aggravate the evil spirit, and bring more harm to Link.

"Fight it!" She yelled. Not to the man in front of her, but the one trapped behind him. "Do you hear me, Link! _Fight_ him!"

"I…_am_…Link!" He screamed, flipping onto his feet. The right half of his face had returned to normal, the blackness peeling away in tiny rips. He hand slapped over that side, as if it were burning away. Now was her chance. She ran, closing the distance, and pulled her bowstring back as far as she could.

Link's red eye narrowed. He disappeared from her line of sight, and then reappeared directly in front of her. The knight's sword pulled back, then stabbed forward. In one swift motion, she felt her ribcage snap, and the sword pierced through her back.

The bow clattered to the ground, the light blinking out. A lightning strike illuminated the breadth of the field, and as darkness fell, thunder shook it. Zelda found Link's body, and wound her fingers in the back of his torn tunic.

"W-what are you doing!?" Dark Link screamed, his voice wavering. Tears jumped from his eyes. "_No_!" A light arrow formed in Zelda's awaiting hand, and she grasped it and drove it into his back.

An earsplitting scream echoed across the field, drowned out by another thunder clap.

Link woke from the nightmare, and entered one even worse. He felt drained, every last drop of energy gone. But he dare not fall. He felt his arms become heavy with Zelda's body, and guided her to the ground. His hand was still frozen to the sword.

"No…" Her eyes met his, still so bright and full of love.

"Link." He couldn't open his fist. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything but stare at the bloodied portion of Zelda's dress, where his sword dug into her body.

"No." A flash of pain erupted from his back, forcing his sword hand open. He drove his hands into the ground to prevent himself from collapsing on top of Zelda, and came face-to-face with her instead. Then, the clouds finally gave in, and began to cry. The water stung against the exposed skin of his back, and his wounds burned, but he felt none of it except the twisting pain deep in his chest.

"I…I'll…" He looked at the sword, his hand still clutched to it, and his words were choked with a sob. "Zelda, Goddesses, what have I done…?!"

"He's gone? Are...you all right?" She whispered. He shook his head. He took a gasping breath and cupped her face with his hands, then pulled her body into his chest. He feared that if he so much as touched the sword, her life's blood would come gushing out, and end it in a second.

He found a rhythm in rocking back and forth, and became stuck in the cycle.

"I'm glad…you're okay." Zelda said. He shook his head again.

"Zelda, no." She touched him cheek.

"Take your sword." She told him. His face contorted in pain.

"_You'll die_."

"Link-"

"No! I will never touch this blade again! I _swear_ to the Goddesses!" She closed her eyes, a red smile on her lips.

"Why not..swear to me? Return to the castle and…take care of our children." Link shook his head.

"Please, Zelda. Don't leave me."

"I said the same thing once." She whispered, catching his attention. He held his breath and listened to her soft, fading voice. "I thought I had lost you…I cried for…you, and myself. But no matter what, you…you never would have been gone from me. And neither will I." She shut her eyes, and Link saw them tighten in pain. He hadn't given her a blow that would kill quickly. Or painlessly.

"All right." He whispered, forcing his voice to be steady for the last time. Just a few more moments of courage. "I'll take care of them. It'll be all right." He said, swallowing hard. She smiled, her face relaxing just a bit more. "You'll be all right, my love. I have you. You'll be all right." Then, he swiftly pulled the blade from her chest, giving a quick tug in the direction of her back. It was fluid and smooth and she did not even gasp.

Link threw the blade from his hand, far into the mud, and pulled Zelda into his arms. He cradled her against his battered chest and felt the hot blood of fresh death wounds stain him. He shut his eyes and chocked on a mournful cry. He pulled her against him again, as she slipped, and held fast. Her head landed against his shoulder, and her hair tangled in his face. His voice shook and hitched as he spoke to her, whispering reassurances of love, though she had passed already into the Golden Realm.

I'm sorry. I'm _so sorry_.

Zelda, my love, _forgive _me.

Please, please forgive me.

* * *

He returned to the castle as the storm was done. The body he brought with him wrapped in his cloak explained it all, yet so little. But Link could not tell them. He had lost his voice.


	5. Remlits

Link and Zelda were sitting in their usual spot on the sky pier closest to the academy. It was another hot day, and they didn't have anything to talk about today. The Wing Ceremony was quickly approaching, but Link didn't feel like practicing. Zelda was watching the other knights intently.

There was a sweet mewing sound, and they both turned to see a violet bat-eared cat approaching them. Zelda instantly beamed, and opened her arms to greet the feline, and Link reached over and scratched it between the ears. Its mews were replaced by loud purrs, and the two friends laughed. The cat curled up in Zelda's lap, taking advantage of the shade she provided, and the free scratching.

"Hey, Link, have you heard about the story about how Skyloft got Remlits?" Link shook his head.

"Tell me." He said, eager to move her attention away from the diligently practicing knights overhead.

"Okay. Well, it goes like this…

There were once two friends who lived in Skyloft. One was much younger, and she looked up to her friend as a big sister. And this young girl was prone to fairy tales.

Once, they girls flew them to the Lumpy Pumpkin on their lavender Loftwings, and they overheard a story about an enchanted island inside the thundercloud. This island was said to have a perpetual rainbow, and covered in flowers and safe from the rain.

The younger girl was delighted by the story, and was determined to see the island. The young girl ran back outside, and whistled for her Loftwing to take her there. As the older girl hurried to follow, and old woman caught her arm and gave her a warning.

She said that the rainbow was misleading. A trap. If a young maiden walked under its seven colors, she would be transformed into a violent beast that would destroy Skyloft.

The older girl was not superstitious, and shook the woman off. But she was worried about her young friend. The thundercloud was a dangerous place, and she was not an experienced enough rider to handle its air currents. When she came outside, she saw her friend was already gone, and she hurried to catch up with her.

Finally, the older girl breached the thundercloud and found island. She leapt from her Loftwing, and found her friend, unconscious beneath the many colors of the rainbow. She saw that her friend was still herself, and not a monster like the old woman had claimed. There was no way to reach her without walking under the colors herself, but the older girl calmly walked to her friend and took her away from there anyways.

She returned her friend to Skyloft, and put her to bed. The older girl suddenly felt very tired as well, and hurried to her own room so she may sleep. But it was not a pleasant rest.

Her dreams were haunted by frightening images of claws and fangs, and it all felt so real. She screamed in her sleep, until the pain was too much, and she ran from the building and into the cool, night air. People screamed, and she bit them. All night she pursued anyone outside, until the islanders had locked themselves away and there was no one left to chase.

She woke, and viewed herself, for she felt very strange. And she saw that she was _not_ herself. She had four legs instead of two, and they were the same color as her violet Loftwing.

The rumors had been true, and because she had walked under the rainbow, she had become a monster.

But as the sun rose high into the sky, she saw a group of children playing with an animal. It was another creature like herself, though a little smaller. The cat-like creature mewed in delight when it saw her, and bounded over to greet her. Though in different bodies, she recognized her young friend.

Because the older girl had risked herself for her friend, their curse had been eased. Only when the sun fell and gave way to night would the maidens transform into mindless creatures. During the day, they were loved.

Zelda smiled at Link, as he reached over to pet Mia.

"They were girls once, huh?" He asked.

"They're _still_ girls." Zelda corrected. Link smiled in amusement.

"You know, your story is at least partly true. Mia and her friend have clawed me a dozen times."

"That's because you fall asleep out by the waterfall all the time, and wake up when it's night." Zelda scolded. Link rolled over and grinned at her.

"Let's go to that island and see if it's true." He suggested. Zelda ignored him at first, and looked up in time to see Groose do a clumsy, but still, loop on his bird.

"Not before the Ceremony…how can I perform as the Goddess if I can only meow?" She looked sideways and smiled. Link sat up.

"You're going to play the role of the Goddess?" He verified. She shut her eyes and smiled, as if she were too embarrassed by his praise to look at him.

"Yep! Karene did it last year, remember?" She said. Link looked back up and remembered.

"Yes. Pipit worked so hard to win for her."

"And you'll work hard too, right?" Zelda asked. Link opened one eye and looked at her. "I want you to win. I'd hate for Groose to be the one to perform the ceremony with me." She said, scowling. Link sat up taller, curious.

"You haven't told me- what does the Ceremony entail?"

"It's-" She started, then saw how curious he was, and a mischievous grin snuck up on her. Link inwardly groaned. "I can't tell you!" She said.

"Zel-"

"No! You'll just have to win and find out, otherwise it'll be Groose." His head swam with ideas, some made his stomach churn, boiling the two bowls of pumpkin soup he'd devoured earlier. He swallowed and nodded.

"Fine. I'll win then." Zelda smiled, and looked back across the skysea.

"Good."


	6. Fly

It was the day before the Wing Ceremony. Link and Zelda were sitting on the edge of a sky pier, their legs dangling off the edge. A knight had flown by, warning them not to accidently fall off the edge. It was harder to position yourself into a slow dive for your Loftwing to catch you if you fell.

It was mid-afternoon, and the shade from the nearby tree had crept across the ground as the sun rose, and it shielded their bodies perfectly. Bugs creaked and hissed in the stagnant air. Neither of them felt like moving.

"Are you worried about the ceremony?" Zelda asked, her eyes closed and face turned upwards. The leaves were dappling her face with patches of colorful grey.

"I know_ you_ are." Link responded.

"I finally finished the sailcloth." She said, stretching her arm out, and splaying her hand to display a fresh bandage on her index finger. "I was worried I wouldn't make it."

"But you're great at sewing." Link said.

"You better win the race. I don't want to give all that hard work to Groose…" There was a moment of drawn out silence, not because they were out of things to say, but because of the lethargic afternoon.

Another knight flew past them, so close that the following wind ruffled their hair. A dark feather wafted down, and Link raised his arm, but the perpetual wind carried it out of read and off the island.

"You should practice." Zelda suggested. He followed her gaze to the upper clouds, where a trio of dark-toned birds were diving around each other.

Even seeing Groose's impressive moves, Link didn't want to get up just yet. He wanted to find another excuse to stay put. Luckily, Pipit and Karane walked past them, whistling a duet together. There was an idea.

"What if I can't whistle for my Loftwing?" He finally asked. Zelda laughed, and scooted closer to him.

"Remember when you couldn't?" She asked. Link shook his head and smiled, even though he honestly could. He'd gotten her hooked. "I had to teach you." Zelda liked the story. Besides, it was also the story of how they became the best of friends. But it was also sad.

* * *

Link had always been shy. Zelda had not. She was the most beautiful girl that Link had ever seen, and she scared him more than anyone else as well.

His mother always told him not to be so shy. That Zelda was a nice girl, and probably wanted to meet Link as well. But whenever the girl passed by with her own parents, Link would shove his face into his mother's skirt and hide.

"Daddy, that boy's weird." Zelda said, and Link almost ducked under his mother's dress to conceal himself completely.

"Oho, Zelda- he's just a little shy. Let's go over and say hello." Link tried to pull his mother away, as if trying to warm her of an impending monster, but she remained put.

"Okay, son, this is your chance." She said excitedly. He shook his head, but froze when he saw her close.

Zelda was wearing a bright green dress, which had caught the young boy's eye. He was wearing a shirt of nearly the same color.

"Hello Gaepora. Hi Zelda."

"And good afternoon to you, and oh- I think I see a little boy hiding behind you. Could that be Link?" The boy shook his head. The two adults laughed, and began to talk. Link finally peeked out from behind his mother. Zelda was listening to the adults' conversation, but looked back at him the moment his eyes were exposed.

He flinched, hiding half of his face, but was able to continue staring. She moved away from her father, and Link gasped. He circled his mother, trying to keep away from Zelda, but the little girl was persistent. She finally cornered him between his mother's legs.

"Oh-_ Link_!"

"Zelda, dear, we should get back. The Wing Ceremony will start soon." She nodded, still staring at the boy, and hurried back to her father's side. Link finally exhaled, and his mother brushed his hair back behind his ears.

"Oh, Link…how will you make friends if you don't talk to them?" Link kept his mouth shut tight. "We'd better follow them." Link dug his feet into the ground and shook his head. But his mother put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Don't you want to see your father?" His mother waited a few seconds, but when she started walking, so did Link.

The whole town was at the ceremony. The race for the statue had already concluded, the victor being a black-haired man with a dark blue Loftwing. After the ceremony upon the Goddess Statue, the Loftwings began to arrive. They waited until they saw the pair on the statue before descending above Skyloft. The preteens clustered in the courtyard, as the squawking Loftwings circled overhead.

Link finally stepped away from his mother, as a brown and silver Loftwing descended in front of the half dozen children waiting to find their new companion.

Link raced forward.

"Daddy!" The knight bent down, and scooped the child into his arms before he crashed into his legs.

"There you are! Oh, I've missed you! Want to help me start the ceremony?" Link realized that they were the center of attention, and buried his face into his father's neck. "No? Okay then. Hello everyone!" Link felt his voice boom in his throat. "You've all seen this once before. Step into the circle when you feel ready, and give a nice loud whistle! Your bird will know who you are, and you will know your bird. Give each other space and with until the other is done before you try, okay?" The boys and girls nodded, eager to get on with the ceremony.

Link's father carried him back to his mother, and his white Loftwing rose back into the air, making room for the other birds. Link's mother walked to meet them, and his father and mother exchanged a brief kiss, and Link was momentarily squished between them.

Link watched as the first boy stepped up and whistled. It became silent, then a loud cry as a brown Loftwing landed heavily in front of them. The boy and bird looked at each other for a few minutes, experimentally touched each other, before the boy finally clambered onto its back. It spread its blue-tinted wings, and leapt into the air.

Link's eyes followed him until he was a speck. He felt the sky calling to him, but he couldn't call back yet. It was too far away.

"I want to fly." He said. His father lifted him onto his shoulders, whistling a familiar tune. From his perch, he could see Zelda. She always seemed to notice when he was looking at her, because she met his eyes instantly. Then she hesitantly raised her hand and waved.

"Well, let me hear that whistle you've been working on." His father asked, pausing from his whistle tune. Link pursed his lips and tried, but the sound was sharp and weak, nothing like his father's.

"Soon, Link." His father laughed. "Soon."

* * *

After the ceremony, his father and mother went on a fly together around the island. Link followed the rest of the children his age up to the small field near one of the windmills. Well…Pipit, a boy who was a few years older than him, took his hand and _forced_ him to come play. But after a few games of tag, Link forgot to be shy.

As he was running, he had taken the lead, and it seemed that everyone was chasing him. His stole a glance upwards, remembering his parents, but instead, saw a large figure obscuring the sun. He slowed his run, as the other children noticed as well.

"Whoa, is that a Loftwing?" Pipit exclaimed. It was, but in a color that no one had ever seen before. Bright, bright red. Brighter than sunset red.

He suddenly felt very sad. He desperately wanted to fly. He felt like Skyloft was so small. He'd been everywhere, except the cave behind the waterfall of course, but that was off-limits. The sky was huge, and there was so much to see. But that bird especially made him sad. Why? It was beautiful and free, but sad…

Groose suddenly barreled into him, and Link tripped and rolled forward, so far that he felt his arm slide off the edge of the island. He scrambled back onto his feet, and even though he was away from the edge, he felt himself wobbling. He stumbled again, and closed his eyes, but a firm hand clapped around his. He found his footing again, and hurried forward into the sturdy body that had helped him. Into _Zelda's_ body.

He gasped and froze.

But she pulled away, though she kept one hand firmly around his wrist, and stormed over to Groose. Link was reluctantly dragged in tow. She whipped out her other hand and pointed it at his face.

"You could have pushed him off of the edge, you know!" The red-head leaned away, but his eyes were huge and not at all focused on what she was saying.

She let Link's hand go, and left the game.

"Wait!" Link managed, and found his footing on his wobbly legs enough to catch up with her. "I…Sorry I…" Oh no. He was losing his voice again. So he remembered something his mother told him he could always say. "I'm Link."

She stared for a few moments, as did all the other kids, until Pipit started up a new game of Loftwing race. Then she blinked and smiled.

"I'm Zelda." She said back.

"I know." Link said. "I-I mean…my Mom knows your Dad and…" She laughed.

"You're funny. And I like you." He smiled.

* * *

The thundercloud in the east moved closer that year. It usually remained stationary, but the tornadoes sometimes swept the storm closer to the island.

One day, all of the adults were busy building things, and Link and the others watched anxiously. After a while, the commotion became commonplace and the children went back to playing. But that evening, without any warning, the storm hit.

…Zelda's mother left first, and Link remembered Zelda fighting back tears as she watched her go. Link's father had already gone, with giving his son the chance to wish him good luck. Not long after, Link's mother left as well.

None of them returned, and Link forgot how to speak.

* * *

Zelda was patient with him. They had known each other long enough now. Link wanted to reassure her too- she had lost her mother too, but he couldn't find the words. He knew what he wanted to convey, and Zelda always told him that she understood, but Link thought she was lying to make him feel better.

Years passed, and Link gradually began to talk. Little by little, to no one but Zelda at first, but then Gaepora, and Pipit and Instructor Owlan. But never Groose; even as they grew up, Link felt nervous around the redhead.

Then the day came when it was time for their own Wing Ceremony. The one where they would meet their Goddess-gifted companion, their Loftwing.

Zelda slammed her fist on Link's door at the school, and he rolled out of beg wearily. He hadn't slept very well that night, in anticipation of the event, and consequently slept in. Zelda had noticed his absence and went back for him. She mocked him messy appearance, tried to smooth his hair, then led him down the hall. Everyone else had already gone- the building was silent, but Zelda had patiently waited for him like she had all her life.

She whistled all the way down the stairs. Link was silent.

There was no ordered way of bird selection. Dozens of Loftwings circled above, and a child would step forward in front of the Goddess statue and whistle. Usually, a Loftwing instantly broke from the flock, and dove right to the one who had called them. Some Loftwings wouldn't let their child ride them at first, while others would insist on it. It was all based on their personality.

Groose demanded to go first. No one objected, since it was better for personalities to be at full display when they called their birds. Everyone else backed up, giving plenty of room for the large bird to land. Groose stuck a finger in his mouth and produced a shrill whistle. A dark Loftwing dropped from the sky, landing heavily before the red-head. It had a large, curly crest that seemed to match the boy's own wild hair style. Groose exclaimed how majestic his bird was, before clumsily lifting himself onto his new companion's back. They flew off in a heavy gust of feathers and wind.

Zelda went next, determined to trump Groose. She stepped forward and smiled over her shoulder at Link, before making a sweet-sounding whistle of her own. A similar cry followed, and a piece of the sky broke itself off from the flock. A gorgeous blue Loftwing slowly descended before Zelda, flapping its white and pink wingtips until she was settled. Zelda reached out, and the bird placed its beak into her hand, testing. It was a perfect fit. Zelda stroked the bird's wings, and she gave a pleasant cry and stretched out her wings again. The crowds of adults cheered loudly when Zelda eased herself onto the bird's back. They took to the sky, joining it again.

Gaepora slapped Link on the back and he jumped.

"Ohoho! Startled you, I'm sorry!" Link shook his head, assuring Zelda's father that all was well. "Fine! Well, go on Link!" he said, giving the boy another shove. Link stumbled into the circle, and the crowds clapped enthusiastically for him. He tried to smile, but there was a lump in his throat that hurt.

He faced the Goddess Statue, sending a prayer to her for good luck, and put his fingers to his mouth to whistle.

Only quiet air escaped his lips. Link's eyes widened in horror as his fingers slid from his lips. The crowd went silent. Link tried again, and a shrill single note escape- but not a whistle. The Loftwings overhead circled, but made no dive for him.

He tried again and again, until Gaepora stepped up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"They're shy today, my boy. Come back and let us try later." Link stepped back, ashamed and confused. As Cawlin received his own bird, Link turned away from the scene.

He went to the waterfall, one of his favorite places. He shut his eyes and listened to the crashing water, and let everything else go numb. When he opened his eyes again, it was darkening outside. Link slowly made his way back to the school, and into his room. He shut the door behind himself, distancing some of the raucous laughter coming from the dining area.

"Where were you?" Zelda asked. Link jumped and faced her. She was sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting in the dark. He looked away from her and shook his head. "I know what happened, I figured it out after you didn't join the rest of us in the sky." Link shrugged. She stood and walked up to him. Then she took his hand and led him back outside.

"Zel-" He started, but she hushed him.

"No! Come on, Link! I know you can do it- just prove it to your Loftwing." They hurried outside, Link still dragging his feet. As they starte dup the stairway to the Goddess' courtyard, Link freed himself from her grasp.

"Zelda, no!" He shouted. She faced him, hand on her hips. "I-…No one came to me." He said. Zelda shook her head.

"They will, you just have to try again." He wanted to scream at her, and everything else too. Everyone knew what had happened- it was only a matter of time before Groose found him and threw him off the island for being unworthy or some other reason based off of his failure at the Ceremony. Everyone would see him differently- even Zelda, after a while. He would be a wingless no body.

He shook his head again, wishing she would leave him alone.

"I know it's hard." She said. "I can't ever know just how hard, but it is…so…I'm asking you to try again, because I don't want you to give up, Link." Her eyes widened and Link could swear he saw tears. "Please, Link!" he stepped forward.

"Okay." He agreed. She waited at the entrance to the courtyard as he stepped forward on his own. The sun was setting, dying the sky red and orange. The clouds swelled with color, the sun below them.

He walked onto the platform and looked into the sky. Birds were no longer circling overhead, but they were occasionally flying by. Some of them without riders.

He shut his eyes, but only saw Zelda. When he opened them, she was gone, and it was just Link and the sky. He put his fingers to his lips and blew. At first there was nothing, but on his second try, a clear whistle rang out across the yard, and into the sky.

Zelda clasped her hands together and waited.

The sky remained silent and still. Link took a step back, just staring at the statue. Finally he turned away, and shrugged. Then Zelda, just as her heart was wrenching in her chest, gasped and pointed up. Link turned and a large,_ crimson_ Loftwing dove down to meet him. Link made room in a hurry, and the impressive bird landed heavily before him. He stretched out his yellow and lavender tipped wings and ruffled his feathers.

Link stare din awe, remembering a day long from his childhood when he saw the same bird. He felt the same nostalgia now, as he did then. He knew this bird somehow, as the Loftwing recognized him. Link reached out, and the bird cawed loudly, spreading his wings again. He wanted Link to fly.

Link swung himself onto the bird's back and he flew, straight up and fast. They soared into the setting clouds and dove through them wildly. Finally, Link was free.

Below, Zelda watched in joy as her friend found his wings. Zelda's father patted her shoulder, and nodded in approval.

"That boy is special. I've never seen anyone like him."

"The Goddess has plans for him." Zelda said, absentmindedly. Her father glanced at her, and Zelda smiled back up at him, not understanding what she had just said.

The Goddess had plans for him indeed.


End file.
